Attack Of An Unknown Threat
by Mr Watermelon
Summary: A new threat is threatening the world, and two sets of heroes are forced together to fight this new threat off. Set post HP7 and Ceremonial Battle. Plz Review too!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Yu-gi-oh, so don't ask. This story is beta'd by angelofdeath8254, who has made this story so much better than it originally was.  
><strong>

Chapter One Yu-Gi-Oh and Harry Potter Crossover Attack of an Unknown Threat

It was both a relief and heartbreaking to return to the US. While Yugi and the gang had missed their home, returning also added a sense of finality – that Atem, the Pharaoh, was really gone. However, the gang had not expected to return home only to find that while they were in Egypt, _another_ force was once again threatening the world, with the usual word, destiny, thrown into the fray. Apparently, without some random 'Chosen Ones' to conquer this new threat together, the world would be doomed. It was almost unfair, that after all they had been through, that there was even more to trouble them, especially after the Creator of Light had mentioned that there would be no more evil in the world. Fat chance. But it was the identities of the destined groups to save the world that had the gang really interested.

The gang had just arrived back to the Game shop after a long, exhausting flight, and was discussing this latest threat to the world, so publically displayed over various media forms.

"Hey guys, who do you think is planning to destroy the world?" Duke said intently, mindlessly fiddling his hair.

"Well maybe Dartz's evil side has come back and he plans to do what he couldn't do last time maybe. Or it's a new unknown force that Atem might have known." Joey laughed, trying to hide his unease at this new threat.

"Joey you need to be serious. We don't know whom we are dealing with. Firstly, I doubt its Dartz – the Pharaoh definitely destroyed any dark side he had left. Secondly, I think it is an unknown force, one that Atem probably wouldn't have known, and why he left to the Afterlife at this particular time. But we need more info. Professor Hawkins and Rebecca might know more." Yugi answered, running all the possibilities through his mind. What Yugi wasn't aware of was that he was following the same thought process that Atem would've gone through in a similar situation.

"Well let's go!" said an excited Tristan, eager once again to save the world, this time without getting possessed by evil spirits.

Not long after, they arrived at Professor Hawkins place and found that he had built a new laboratory to replace the one that had been destroyed by Paradius. Before anyone could say anything, or throw in a new compliment about the new lab, Professor Hawkins had appeared. He greeted of all of the gang and already knew what their purpose of coming here was.

"Well, like you guys I have been super curious about this so called unknown force. I have done a lot of quality research and found out that these guys are definitely new on the world 'destroying the world' idea. I couldn't find anything on them, which further backs my theory, only that this new organisation is extremely dangerous and has its base in San Francisco." Professor Hawkins was going to continue further, but Rebecca interrupted, a light of glee in her eyes.

"I also hacked into their mainframe. Seeing as grandpa had traced this new group's location to San Francisco, it doesn't take a genius to figure out that the really new, expansive network coming from that area are our baddies in hiding. I managed to download this document which is where all this 'Chosen Ones' nonsense is coming from," Rebecca said proudly.

"What does it say?" Yugi asked, instinctively reaching for the position where the Millennium Puzzle once hung. However, reaching for empty air once again emphasised Yugi's loss of his closest friend.

"Something along the lines that the heroes that saved the world from the Shadow Games and the heroes that saved the world from the Dark Lord would unite to destroy this new threat," Rebecca replied.

"Dark Lord?" Joey snorted. "As in – Voldemort from Harry Potter! They're just stories!"

"Shows what you know," Duke muttered under his breath.

"There could be other Dark Lords that we haven't heard of," Tea added.

"Well…" Rebecca replied in her usual manner. "I did a bit more research, and it turns out that J.K. Rowling's stories are more than fiction. While it's not like I could hack into the Ministry of Magic or something, I could hack her computer the moment it connected to the Internet. And it turns out that Harry Potter, fitting the same description in the novels, does exist in real life. With the scar."

"And you know this because…" Tristan asked, leaving the question hanging.

"Because, while not all of the story is fact, it is based on fact. I found some very interesting pictures, and security cameras in her mansion showed that J.K. Rowling was in some possession of some very interesting books…"

"Like?" Joey said impatiently, motioning for Rebecca to continue.

"Like _A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot and _Hogwarts: A History_."

"You can't be sure that they are real," Yugi said, the voice of reason.

"True," Rebecca confirmed reluctantly. "But the evidence points to them. We should contact them and tell them that they are needed, because that document I found… let's just say that we aren't the only ones looking for Harry Potter."

"We better find them soon, or else the world could be doomed," Yugi replied.

The gang returned back to the Game shop to discuss the information that they had received from Professor Hawkins and Rebecca.

But they never expected what was going to happen before they arrived back at the shop. A group of hooded gangsters (reminding the gang of their old enemies, Raphael, Alister and Valon) waited at the front of the shop and had started taunting the gang especially Yugi whom they called a world-killing punk. Joey and Tristan wanted to stand up for Yugi (while trying to understand why these gangsters had accused Yugi of destroying the world), but Yugi told them to back off.

"There's no point in making trouble with these guys," Yugi said.

But the hooded gangsters insisted on a tag team duel, while waving around several knives to make their point clear. With virtually nowhere to go, and not wanting anyone to get hurt, Yugi accepted the duel and asked Joey if he wanted to join him in the duel.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two Yu-Gi-Oh and Harry Potter Crossover Attack of an Unknown Threat

"This will be the order of the duel. Spiky-head-" Hooded Gangster 1 pointed at Yugi, "-will go first. Then myself, spiky-head's Brooklyn friend, and finally, my companion. Is that clear?"

Yugi and Joey nodded, activating their duel disks. However, as Yugi and Joey quickly shuffled their decks, they were still mystified as to why those gangsters wanted to duel them, and whether or not they had anything to do with the new force threatening the world. But all Yugi and Joey knew was they had to win the duel.

Once the shuffling was done, the four duellists yelled, "Let's duel!"

"I'll begin," Yugi said. Yugi drew one card from his disk and added to it his hand. "I play one monster card facedown in defence mode, and play one card facedown. That's all for now."

"Fine by me," Hooded Gangster 1 said. "I draw. Then I play Robotic Knight (ATK 1600/DEF1800) in attack mode. Your turn, punk."

"Watch who you're calling punk, gangster," Joey replied angrily. Joey drew a card from his deck, examined his hand and said "I play Panther Warrior in attack mode (ATK 2000/DEF1600), and I play one card facedown, and end my turn."

"Lovely," Hooded Gangster 2 said. Both Yugi and Joey were startled when the voice they heard was female – certainly the physique of the gangster had suggested male. "And I play my dear little Drillroid (ATK 1600/DEF 1800) in defence mode. Spiky-head, your move."

Score Update 1

Yugi 4000LP

HG1 4000LP

Joey 4000LP

HG2 4000LP

"Fine," Yugi said. Yugi drew a card from his deck and looked at it intently. "First, I flip my face down monster to reveal Big Shield Gardna (ATK 100/DEF 2600). Now I sacrifice Big Shield Gardna to play my Curse of Dragon (ATK 2000/DEF 1500) in attack mode. Now, Curse of Dragon, attack Robotic Knight!"

With a roar, Curse of Dragon leapt forward, destroying Hooded Gangster 1's Robotic Knight, his life points dropping to 3600.

"Hmf," Hooded Gangster 1 said in response to his monster getting destroyed. "I play a monster face down in defence mode and set another card face down. Your move, Brooklyn."

"Fine, it's your funeral," Joey said. "I play my Rocket Warrior (ATK 1500/DEF 1400) in defence mode, and place a card face down. Your move, gangster."

"Ah, you should've attacked. I play Kojikocy (ATK 1500/DEF 1200) in defence mode. That's all for me," Hooded Gangster 2 said, with a trace of a smile on her voice.

Score Update 2

Yugi 4000LP

HG1 3600LP

Joey 4000LP

HG2 4000LP

"Right. Now, I play the magic card, Brain Control!" Yugi said.

"Way to go, Yugi!" Tristan yelled excited.

"Keep it up, you two!" Tea smiled.

"Yeah, don't even think about screwing up!" Duke added.

"I pay 800 life points to take control of your Drillroid. And now… Drillroid attack Hooded Gangster 1's face down monster."

"Great job, Yugi" Joey smiled.

"I'm not done yet," Yugi announced with a flourish. "Curse of Dragon, attack his life points directly!"

"Fine, my turn," Hooded Gangster 1 snarled. Drawing, he placed another monster face down in defence mode. "I play card face down and end my turn."

"You think that will save your life points?" Joey yelled. "I sacrifice my Rocket Warrior to summon my Red-Eyes Black Dragon (ATK 2400/DEF 2000). Now Red-Eyes, teach that gangster a lesson!"

"Ah, so predictable," Hooded Gangster 1 said. "I reveal my facedown card, Sakuretsu Armor. Say bye bye to Red-Eyes!"

"What!" Joey exclaimed. "You'll pay for hurting Red-Eyes, won't he, Yugi?"

Yugi nodded, as Tea, Tristan and Duke continued to yell encouragement.

Hooded Gangster 2 drew a card, and set another monster face down in defence mode. "I end my turn."

"Sheesh, play a card face up already," Joey muttered.

Score Update 3

Yugi 3200LP

HG1 1600LP

Joey 4000LP

HG2 4000LP

Yugi drew a card and smiled. "I guess this will be the last turn in the duel then. I summon, Beta the Magnet Warrior (ATK 1700/DEF 1400) in attack mode. Now, Beta, attack his face down monster!"

With a slash of his sword, Beta the Magnet Warrior removed Hooded Gangster 1's last monster from the field, leaving his life points open.

"Now, Curse of Dragon, attack his life points directly!"

Hooded Gangster 1's life points fell to zero.

"Way to go Yugi!" Tea yelled. "Just one more to go, you two!"

"You got it, Tea," Joey smiled. "My move. I play my Battle Warrior (ATK 800/DEF1000) in attack mode! I place two cards face down and end my turn. It's time for you to lose, girly gangster!"

"I'm not finished yet," Hooded Gangster 2 snarled. "I sacrifice my facedown monster to play the powerful Cyber Tech Alligator (ATK 2500/DEF 1600). Now, attack Brooklyn boy's Battle Warrior!"

"You fell for that one," Joey yelled. "Reveal Skull Dice."

"No!"

"Yes! And it seems to have rolled a 5, reducing your alligator's attack to a measly 500! But I'm not done yet. Go Graceful Dice!"

Joey watched anxiously as the dice rolled, finally stopping at a 6.

"Annnnd, bingo, I rolled a 6. I guess my Battle Warrior's attack gets multiplied by six for a whopping 4800 attack points! Now Battle Warrior, destroy Cyber Tech Alligator and win us the duel!"

"I guess Yugi and I win this duel!" Joey announced, as Tea, Tristan and Duke cheered.

Score Update 4

Yugi 3200LP

HG1 0LP

Joey 4000LP

HG2 0LP

"I don't get it," Hooded Gangster 2 whispered to 1. "They don't act like the type to destroy the world."

"I know. Spiky-hair looks familiar to me…I've seen him before," Hooded Gangster 1 replied.

As the two gangsters were whispering, Tea ran towards Yugi and hugged him.

"I hope you're feeling alright. This was your first duel without the Pharaoh," Tea said sadly, as Yugi nodded.

"I think I handled it alright. I miss him of course but…"

At that moment, Hooded Gangster 1 interrupted, pulling back his hood to reveal an intelligent looking man several years older than the gang.

"We're sorry," Hooded Gangster 1 said apologetically. "It's clear that you aren't behind this whole 'destroying the world' scenario going on. It's just that we had gotten this email from an anonymous, unreplyable person who had said that we would find whoever was responsible at the Game shop in Domino."

"And why do you now think that we aren't responsible?" Yugi asked, still suspicious.

"No right-minded organisation taking over the world would ever have friends cheering for them. And my gut tells me that this isn't the first time that you've duelled to save the world," Hooded Gangster 2 added.

"That's true…" Yugi agreed, Joey, Tristan, Duke and Tea nodding furiously in agreement.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble. I'm Simon, and this is my sister Josephine," Hooded Gangster 1, Simon, said.

"I have a question for you. Why were you two sent this email?" Duke asked.

Josephine pulled her hood back, and looked into the faces of the gang with hesitation.

"We're probably not meant to tell you this, but Simon and I are part of a secret sector of the government that investigates international threats. Of course, last time that something like this happened, with the Orichalcos or something, we were far too late," Josephine said. "These problems seem to all start off from duel monsters…"

"That's true," Yugi admitted, thinking of all the duels he and Atem had to face in the Shadow Realm to save the world.

"And with the Orichalcos, it was me, and Yuge, and rich boy Kaiba that stopped Dartz!" Joey added with a yell.

Josephine raised her eyebrow. "That's interesting. We really should not have barged in and threatened you. But seeing as our sector isn't meant to exist, we have a bit more leeway to do things."

"Like swinging around knifes," Duke muttered under his breath.

"We need to report to base," Simon interrupted.

"Agreed," Josephine said. "But I think we should also have a chat with Seto Kaiba. He seems to have been involved in all this earlier as well."

"Good luck," Joey muttered, with a slight nod from Tristan in agreement.

The gang said their final goodbyes to Simon and Josephine and returned to the Game shop to finally discuss the information given to them from Professor Hawkins.

"The information that Professor Hawkins has given us has really stunned me. First, some weirdo organisation tries to take over the world again, and some characters from some book series are real and we need to work with them to save the world. Lovely. I mean seriously how more weirder can this get?" said a puzzled Joey.

"For once, Joey actually has a point," Tristan added, much to Joey's displeasure.

"Well. I have to admit that I'm really excited to meet these guys. I have read the books after all…I have this gut feeling that they are also looking for us," replied Yugi, trusting his instincts.

"But we don't really know where to look. They could come from anywhere around the world and I doubt they will be in Domino." answered Joey.

"You idiot," Duke fumed. "Haven't you ever read the Harry Potter books? They live in Britain, duh."

* * *

><p>"Is this it?" Ron asked impatiently, his stomach rumbling. "I haven't eaten anything decent since we left the Burrow, because aeroplane food does <em>not <em>count, Hermione." Ron was also annoyed at the fact that because none of the trio had been to the US, none of them could Apparate there, and had to reach their destination, Muggle-style.

Hermione frowned at Ron. It had been about five years since the Battle of Hogwarts, and Harry defeated Voldemort, and in that time, Harry had married Ginny, and Ron had _finally _proposed to Hermione.

And Hermione was already sick of Ron's constant complaints about being hungry.

"I think this is it, Ron," Harry interrupted. It still never ceased to amaze him that despite the fact that Ron and Hermione had admitted their feelings for each other, they still managed to get on each other's nerves every second week or so.

"Thank you, Harry," Hermione snapped, as she looked up at the Game shop. She folded the piece of paper, which had the address of the Game shop, back into her handbag.

This entire situation had all began while Hermione had visited her parents' house. They had called Hermione out of concern about the strange series of events happening in Asia that seemed to be threatening the entire world.

Hermione had in turn contacted the Minister for Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, to notify him of the incident. Shacklebolt had told Hermione that they were on top of the issue, and that once again, Harry was destined to save the world, but this time not alone. He then proceeded to give Hermione that address of the Game shop, and told her to find the person known as the King of Games.

And now, here the trio were, standing in front of the Game shop, looking for someone known as the King of Games. Talk about vague.

"So do we just, walk in?" Ron asked, trying to put his stomach to the back of his mind.

"Let's find the King of Games," Harry said, pushing open the door to the Game shop.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were startled to see that the Game shop was full of cards. The walls were lined with posters and posters of monsters, and nowhere did this place suggest that they would find an individual known as the King of Games.

"Unless these monsters and cards are part of the game…" Hermione mused out loud.

"What?" Ron asked. Hermione ignored him and instead walked to the counter, where an old man with the weirdest hairstyle that Hermione had ever seen waited.

"Can I help you?" the man asked kindly.

Let me deal with this, Hermione mouthed to Harry and Ron, who both nodded.

"Is there anyone who lives here who goes by the King of Games?" Hermione asked. "It's just that we were told to find him…"

"King of Games!" the old man said excitedly. "That's my grandson, Yugi. But why are you looking for Yugi?"

For that, Hermione was silent. How on earth was she going to explain this situation to a Muggle without mentioning the wizarding world?

"That's complicated," Harry added. "Just that it has to due with the whole situation going on around the news at the moment."

"Wait…you are the gang from the second part of that prophecy. 'Heroes that have defeated the Dark Lord.' Yugi and his friends were about to go looking for you, but it seems you have found us. They're upstairs, trying to figure out this problem. But if there is a person who could solve this, it's my grandson, chosen by fate to save the world from the Shadow Games along with the Nameless Pharaoh."

"What?" Hermione exclaimed. "The Nameless Pharaoh existed five thousand years ago. He couldn't possibly-"

"Hermione, this isn't the best time to be trying to fill your head up with more stuff, okay?" Ron interrupted.

"My grandson can tell you everything," the old man said proudly. "I'm Solomon Muto. Just ask Yugi. He's upstairs."

"Thank you, Mr. Muto," Hermione said, Harry and Ron racing for the stairs, still acting like the teenagers that they no longer were.

As the trio climbed up the stairs, they could hear several voices arguing, two voices louder than the others.

"Well, I'm _sorry _Devlin, but it's not like I read every book in existence!" a voice yelled loudly in a Brooklyn accent.

"If you have read at all," another voice muttered.

"It should be no problem getting flights to Britain right?" another voice added, this one female.

"Of course Tea. It just would've been better if I had time to… adjust… before needing to save the world," the last voice added sadly.

Harry, Ron and Hermione reached the top of the stairs, only to be met with a bunch of arguing teenagers. To the left, there was a boy with the same hairstyle as Mr. Muto downstairs, only that his hair was black, rimmed with red, as well as with yellow locks dangling in front of his face.

"That's definitely Yugi," Harry muttered in an undertone. Hermione and Ron both agreed, Ron letting out a whistle to get the room's attention.

The entire room bored their eyes into the British trio, who suddenly felt very, very exposed. But Yugi, standing up, recognised the trio immediately and smiled.

"I guess we don't need to fly to Britain then," he began cheerfully. "You must be Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger, am I correct?"

The trio nodded.

"You guys do fit the description in the novels," Duke added.

"So…" Hermione began, unsure on how to begin.

"We need to combine forces and save the world, _again_," Joey said, Tristan and Tea nodding in the background.

"Yeah, but may I ask? Why is Yugi called the King of Games?" Ron asked, curious.

"Imagine if rich-boy heard that," Joey muttered to Tristan, both imagining Kaiba's outraged expression.

"You know what's clear? Before we can start on this whole saving the world thing, we first need to understand each other," Tea said. "The only thing we know about Harry, Ron and Hermione are what we read in the novels, if they have been read." Here, Tea threw Joey a dirty glare, who looked puzzled. "Also, I think we should explain duel monsters, and the Shadow Realm in general so we're all on a level footing."

"That's an excellent idea," Harry said.

"So…who wants to go first?" Tea asked, as Harry, Ron and Hermione joined everyone else on the floor of the Game shop for a long discussion.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own either Harry Potter or Yu-Gi-Oh. Chapter beta'd by angelofdeath8254**

Chapter Three Yu-Gi-Oh and Harry Potter Crossover Attack of an Unknown Threat

The next morning at the Game shop brought further discussion, discussion that had been stopped the night previously as the clocked ticked towards morning. Hermione had literally pounced on Yugi the moment he mentioned the Millennium items and Atem, while Harry and Ron had listened drowsily, only the mentioning of duel monsters catching their attention.

However, during that late night discussion, there was a clear decision made on what to do next- they would firstly try and find Kaiba, and see if he wanted to help (this idea had caused Joey to explode into bursts of laughter for the next hour). Then they would proceed to San Francisco, and with the help of Duke's hacking skills, find out what this unknown threat was going to do next.

"I still don't see why we need to get Kaiba involved," Joey mumbled through a mouthful of lunch.

Yugi smiled. "I see where you're getting at, but that prophecy did mention the heroes that saved the world from the Shadow Games. Kaiba counts, whether he wants to or not."

After lunch it was time for the action to begin, but while they were all preparing to save the world, the unknown force had continued doing what they had to do to gain control of the world. Raid a few countries and move on. They also knew that they had to deal with the 'Chosen Ones' as soon as possible, because if they were out of action, there would be no one left in the world with enough power to stop their plans.

But there was that troubling problem of that recent security breach that was traced back to Domino…

* * *

><p>Seto Kaiba was having one of <em>those <em>days. Earlier that morning, two hooded loonies claiming to be part of some secret sector of the government or something started sprouting random questions about Yugi Moto, the Orichalcos, and saving the world.

They then had the manners to leave, but not before giving Kaiba a business card and asking him to call if he knew anything else about the force that was currently threatening the world. As if.

And to top it off…

"Seto," Mokuba's voice said, coming out of the speakers of his telephone. "Yugi and his friends say they really need to talk to you."

"The geek patrol?" Kaiba sneered. "Now what?"

Kaiba was silent for several seconds before replying to Mokuba. "Bring them up."

"Yes, Seto."

Hanging up, Kaiba secretly hoped that their appearance had nothing to do with the news that was currently causing international headlines.

The presence of Yugi and his gang were announced with a bang, as Wheeler, that pathetic duellist, barged in like he owned the place.

"Listen rich-boy, we have-" Joey began, until Yugi cut him off.

"Joey. Leave this to me," Yugi said.

"Yugi and the geek patrol. What do you want?" Kaiba said tiredly.

"That's not very polite," Hermione frowned, staring at Kaiba. Beside her, Ron's hands rolled up into a fist. Kaiba's tone of voice was snide enough to make Ron want to punch something, and judging by Harry's annoyed expression, he felt the same way.

"Whatever," Kaiba said, dismissing Hermione's statement, before realising that Yugi had brought along another three geeks into his gang. Geez.

"Kaiba, you have been listening to the news, right?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah, so?" Kaiba replied, being as annoying as ever. "I thought this whole 'saving the world' saga ended when you sent your imaginary friend the Pharaoh to the Afterlife."

"And in that sentence were two contradictions," Hermione muttered under her breath. This Kaiba person was really getting to her nerves, and she wondered how Yugi could ever call Kaiba a friend if he treated him that way.

"Well, it seems not to have," Yugi continued.

"And you want my help, it seems," Kaiba sighed. "Can't you bug someone else? Bring back the Pharaoh or something?"

"It has to be you, Kaiba. There's this prophecy that says that the heroes who saved the world from the Shadow Realm will join the heroes who saved the world from the Dark Lord and save the world together."

"More of this 'destiny' bullshit? I make my own destiny."

Then something that Yugi had said clicked in Kaiba's mind. "Did you say 'heroes that saved the world from the Dark Lord'?"

Kaiba took a closer look at the three strangers standing behind Yugi and his friends. And groaned.

"You have got to be kidding me. Are you saying that those three are Harry, Ron and Hermione from the Harry Potter series?"

"Yes, Seto Kaiba. What Yugi sees in you, I have no idea, but how anyone could stand such a narcissistic, arrogant jerk is beyond me!" Hermione shouted. "If you dare dismiss us as a fairytale, I'm going to jinx you right now, screw the law!"

"Hermione!" Harry and Ron shouted simultaneously, reaching for Hermione and holding her back.

"He really riled her up, didn't he?" Ron laughed nervously, as Kaiba looked curiously at Hermione.

"Guess he reminds her of Malfoy, seeing as that who he reminds me of. Overly rich and with attitude…" Harry let the sentence hang.

It took all of Kaiba's practice keeping his face neutral. While his words and behaviour suggested that he couldn't care less about any problems that Yugi and his geeks faced, deep down, he cared, but it wasn't like he was going to say that aloud just so Wheeler could laugh.

Kaiba thought of an acceptable excuse to help the group while trying to sound like he didn't care.

"Well…firstly, seeing as you just wanted to jinx me, and you match the descriptions in the novels perfectly, I am prepared to accept that you do exist, and so does the wizarding world."

Joey had to suppress a statement of shock, lest Kaiba retract his admission that he did believe.

"And secondly, I'll join your geek group to save the world or whatever. But just know this – I am doing this because if this force or whatever takes over the world, they may endanger my company. And no one messes with Kaiba corp. Is that clear?"

Yugi nodded. "Thanks Kaiba. We'll be heading for San Francisco, because according to Rebecca's research, that is where the organisation is based."

"Kaiba corp. is a multi-billion dollar company, Yugi. I am perfectly capable of doing my own research. I'll arrange a jet for you lot to arrive in San Francisco tomorrow, okay? Now, get out of my sight. I have a company to run," Kaiba said, ending the conversion.

"Excuse me, but what kind of response is that!" Hermione said angrily. But Yugi shook his head, and placed his hand over Hermione's, dragging her out of Kaiba's room.

"Don't complain. That response was practically generous, coming from Kaiba," Joey added.

"Generous?" Only Ron and Harry's presence beside her stopped Hermione's voice going up another octave.

"Well, Kaiba did admit that there was such thing as magic, and also just gave us a lift to San Francisco, and offered to help. That was _extremely, abnormally_ generous from Kaiba," Tristan added helpfully. Duke nodded in agreement.

"Seriously?" Hermione said weakly, as they reached the lift.

Everyone apart from Harry and Ron nodded. Harry and Ron were struck by the thought that there was someone even more pig-headed and arrogant than Malfoy.

"But what do you mean that Kaiba admitted that magic existed? Didn't you say he was involved in all this Shadow Realm, Shadow Game stuff?" Ron asked, mirroring Harry's thoughts.

"Yeah, but he refused to admit that any of this was true, that his actual rival wasn't Yugi but the spirit of a five thousand year old Pharaoh, and that he is the reincarnation of an Egyptian Priest – and cousin- of said Pharaoh," Joey said.

"Kaiba was a sceptic to the core, and had to be dragged into the Pharaoh's own memory by Bakura before he believed," Tea added.

"No, he only believed after he saw that there were two Yugi's!" Joey said.

"Whatever," Duke dismissed. "We have tonight to plan for San Francisco, and tomorrow to do it. So shut up already."

* * *

><p>Later than evening, news stations around the world were broadcasting the attacks caused by the unknown force. Unfortunately, no one had actually caught a glimpse of the attackers. So no one knew whom he or she had to fight against, except a powerful force. Instead the gang had found sent to the Game shop (as well as to Kaiba – he was positively fuming over the phone when Yugi called) notes left by the unknown force with taunts and threatening remarks saying that the world will be destroyed within a few weeks!<p>

Squashed on the top floor of the Game shop, Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Tea, Duke as well as Harry, Ron and Hermione were having a chat about the latest news report and the unknown threat.

"The attacks were reported in Asia and they were moving north from then onwards. We really have to predict their next moves and then confront them," Hermione said, scribbling madly on a piece of paper.

"I agree. It's just that when we reach San Francisco that we have to be extremely careful. We have no idea how this group is causing trouble, or how to stop them," Duke replied, looking over at the notes that Hermione was scribbling.

"A good old duel should stop them," Joey announced, waving his duel disk around.

"We should've brought some potions along with us. Some Veritaserum would come in handy if we need to question anyone," Harry said, angry that he didn't think of that in advance.

"Don't worry, Harry," Ron said comfortably. "Hermione here has planned this all already. Not only are we well stocked with the usual Hermione library, we've got heaps of potions including that Veritaserum that you wanted."

"At least we have Kaiba on our side," Yugi said. "We'll have all the technology we need."

"I'm not very good with technology, just saying," Ron admitted.

"Do you think we should get Professor Hawkins to come with us?" Duke asked. "He does know an awful lot about stuff, after all."

"I don't think it would be a good idea," Tea said. "Considering what happened last time the Professor helped. He was kidnapped, his lab blown up and Yugi-"

A sombre mood came over the room at that statement. The unspoken part, _lost his soul_, brought back memories that made everyone shiver.

"We should have a good night sleep, guys," Tea said. "We have a long day ahead of us."

"I'm sleeping over," Joey said.

"Me too," Tristan added, to be met with sighs from both Duke and Tea.

"We're missing something, aren't we?" Harry whispered to Ron, and Hermione smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Yu-Gi-Oh. Thanks to angelofdeath8254 for helping me with the story.**

Chapter Four Yu-Gi-Oh and Harry Potter Crossover Attack of an Unknown Threat

The loud squawking of a bird on the roof of the Game shop woke an irritable Joey up.

"Mor-morning guys," Joey yawned, assuming that because that bird had woken him up, that everyone else had as well. "That was an awful night's sleep, by the way."

Joey rolled out slowly from his small sleeping bag, mystified by the silence in the room. Of course, that annoying bird had decided to shut up, didn't it?

However, with silence came the realisation that everyone else was asleep, and were clearly not listening to anything that Joey would yell. Slowly, Joey stomped downstairs from Yugi's room, where Tea, Tristan and Yugi were still sleeping (Duke had gone back to his shop, and Harry, Ron and Hermione stayed at the Domino Hotel). It was also at this point that Joey became aware of his rumbling stomach.

"I wonder if Gramps is up?" Joey said aloud, feeling bored. An answering snore from a nearby room dispelled any of Joey's hope that he would get an early breakfast.

"Oh man!" In a fit of hyperactivity, Joey jumped onto the nearby couch and started jumping on it as if it was like a trampoline. Not knowing how high he was jumping, his head made a loud thump into the plain, white coloured ceiling as well as a massive dent.

"OW!" Joey yelled, absently rubbing his head, and suddenly realising that not only had he made a large amount of noise, he had also made a dent in the ceiling.

Pausing only to indulge in some of his favourite swear words, Joey ran outside as his jumping woke everyone else in the Game shop.

"Was that Joey making that loud thud? He can never get enough sleep. But instead he wakes us all up," Tristan laughed until he gasped for air. Bleary-eyed, they all walked out of Yugi's room only to discover a massive dent in the ceiling.

"Guys, look at the ceiling!" Yugi exclaimed, shocked.

"I guess it must have been Joey, but where is he?" Tea cried out, as she was even more dumbfounded than Yugi.

"He must have rushed away, baby dancing his way somewhere." Tristan laughed even louder than before.

As they were about to look for Joey, he suddenly appeared, looking guilty.

"Joey, did you happen to damage the ceiling this morning?" Yugi asked, amused.

"I was bored, and tired Yuge! I'm so sorry! I'll pay you back!" Joey said desperately, as Tea and Tristan tried not to laugh.

"Well, guys, whatever you're talking about, I think there is a more pressing matter," Duke said, suddenly appearing. "The morning news is about to air, and we should access any damage that our new enemy may have done as we were asleep."

"He's right, guys," Yugi said, as the lively air of the morning disappeared, to be filled with one of apprehension.

LINE BREAK

At the hotel, Harry, Hermione and Ron were also watching the news, but all breathed a sigh of relief when there were no new reports of attacks.

However, as Harry, Ron and Hermione were planning their visit to the Game shop, some breaking news had appeared on TV.

"Guess we spoke too soon," Harry moaned, as the headlines appeared.

The headlines were reports of further attacks, this time of random monsters appearing out of nowhere and blowing buildings up. But the number of casualties had increased and notes similar to the ones found at the Game shop were found sent to the leaders of the attacked countries, filled with taunts and threats. The attack reported on the news was performed southeast to the last attack reported, but this time was a lot more severe.

"We need to tell Yugi about this," Ron announced, as Harry and Hermione nodded in agreement.

"So what are we waiting for, lets go guys!" exclaimed an over excited Ron who couldn't wait until he was at the Game Shop for some odd reason. But anyway Harry, Hermione and Ron rushed out of the hotel and were soon to arrive at the Game Shop.

Not long after, Harry, Hermione and Ron had arrived at the Game Shop desperately gasping for air as they had rushed to the Game Shop.

"It is all your fault Ron! You were such in a hurry you left off and made us puffing like this! You will pay for this!" Hermione exclaimed as she continued to gasp for oxygen.

"Come on, why do I always have to get the blame? Seriously, all of us are just puffing it is not like we are going to have a heart attack or something. Just cool it down Hermione," Ron spoke in a calm and quiet voice but it was clear that he was still furious about Hermione!

LINE BREAK

Just twenty short metres away from Harry, Hermione and Ron, was the gang arguing and exclaiming over the dilemma of Joey damaging the ceiling. There were voices over the room with no one able to here each other.

"Won't you guys quit it? Blah Blah Blah! This issue has already been sorted and you guys continue with your screeching and impoliteness onto of each other! Sheesh" exclaimed a clearly annoyed and frustrated Tea.

That is when the room fell silent. Harry, Hermione and Ron had just entered.

"Sup!" Ron said in a confident looking face.

"How are you?" Hermione questioned with an expectant face of some sort.

"You have heard the news of the attacks just recently?" Harry answered with a similar looking face to Hermione's.

"What news?" answered a puzzled and tired looking Yugi who had not understood anything Harry had just said a few short moments ago.

So quickly, Harry explained to the Gang about what happened with the recent attacks. But there was a catch. The catch was that they were moving towards bigger countries and were heading for the UK! This made all of them think of maybe flying over to the UK and then tackling them there. But no one knew how powerful this organisation was. It could be possible that they would roll over them. But if they were the only ones who could stop them they had to wait and by out more time.

As they all trampled through Domino discussing and visiting Harry, Hermione and Ron's hotel, more startling news had been found. There were snapshots of the possible organisation dawdling and rushing through Denmark where one of them was shot and killed by the police. Denmark was quite aware of the awaiting things that they were being confronted with, and now have helped the world in stopping the organisation. Well they thought.

LINE BREAK

Kaiba who was ignoring all the current news was as usual do Kaiba related things. He and Mokuba were designing a new jet with Hi-Technology. It was named the Blue Eyes Ultimate Jet. It had 3 heads instead of the normal one. Its space would triple from two to six. Kaiba also thought that there was a glitch everyday showing the same news even though he did believe it at first. Kaiba also thought that those new brats (which he called them) were some glitch as well in hologram-displaying humans instead of duel monsters. Kaiba had started to lose his mind in an odd way.

LINE BREAK

No one knew that Mai and Valon were still out there living in Domino and listening to all the news. No one had heard a single word from them after the Orichalcos saga. But soon that would all change. Like Yugi and his gang, Mai and Valon were thinking of things to stop the organisation. They knew that is was gonna be hard. And they were quite right.

LINE BREAK

Back at the hotel, an unrepentant knock at the door was heard. Who could it be? As Joey flung the door open he had received a punch from an unknown guy. He slammed into the hard floor with a shocked expression. Then handguns were pointed to everyone else in the room. Were they the organisation that was terrorising the world? Had they changed coursed to the USA to deal with them first? Who knows? Maybe some does know. Or maybe they don't.


End file.
